THE GENIUS OF A SIX YEAR OLD
by Elesary
Summary: Angels view on The Final Warning
1. Chapter 1

THE GENIUS OF A SIX YEAR OLD: SIX FEET UNDER

DISCLAIMED

-----------------------------ANGEL POV--------------------------------------------------------------

I was sad. Sad for Ari, sad for Max and maybe even a little sad for Jeb. Even though I knew that he wasn't evil, I hadn't completely trusted him until it was too late. And he had died before I tell him how sorry I was.

"I need a tissue." My adorable little dog said. Yep, my dog can talk, can't yours?

Max was way too sad to say anything so I stepped forward and tossed some dirt onto the plain coffin. "Bye Ari." I said "I didn't know you for very long, and I didn't like you for a lot of it. But I liked you at the end. You helped us. You saved us. I'll miss you." I was a bit chocked up, but I said one last thing. "And I didn't mind your fangs or anything."

I walked back and buried my face in Max's chest. She stroked my blond hair, it was familiar, relaxing and comforting.

I barely heard Gazzy and Nudge say their bits. Nudge got sad and joined our hug. Iggy had nothing to say so Max stepped out of our lopsided hug and dropped two white lilies on the grave.

'Help her Fang, she can't say anything!' I thought to him. He gave me a long look and went up behind her. "Well, Ari. I'm sorry its ended like this." I only listened to his speech in his mind, he spoke too soft to hear him any other way. "You were a good little kid, and then you were a total nightmare. I didn't trust you- until the very end. I didn't know you much, I didn't care to. Right now, that feels like the biggest tragedy at all."

Max turned to Fang and began to cry, he wrapped her in his arms and we joined the hug. We all cried for someone who we had once wished was dead.

I AM SORRY THAT WAS SHORT.

THANKS FOR READING,

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE LOVE VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


	2. THE GENUIS OF A SIX YEAR OLD:TINCAN JET

GENUIS OF A SIX YEAR OLD: UNTRUSTWORTHY

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO…

NIGHTHAWK21

WITH SHOUTOUTS TO…

SIGNEDSEALEDWRITTEN

HEARTTHESQUID

EMMAFER

DISCLAIMED

-ANGEL POV-

AFTER the 'sob-fest' was over (Max's words not mine) Jeb said "we need to go." His face looked faintly green.

His thoughts were filled with memories of a dead son, a little child licking and ice cream cone and fallowing him around a lab, a little boy with sleepy eyes on Christmas morning… it went on and on and on.

I had to pull out of his head or I might start crying again.

"Dr. Martinez and I talked to you about this trip to Washington. We think it's crucial that you guys attend this meeting."

"Why is this so important, again?" Max asked, trying to forget about Ari's death. " You said something about government, blah, blah, blah?" Jeb turned to the woods and we carefully followed.

Us kids, and Iggy, fell in line behind Max, and in front of Fang, who watched our backs.

"After everything that happened in Germany we were connected by some very important higher ups in the government. People who understand, who are on our side." Jeb said, looking over his shoulder at us.

But he was wrong. The government people didn't understand. Nobody understood. And there was no 'us' including Jed. It was Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and me against the world. Jeb might have been one of us at one time. But now he was a them, an he should remember that.

"They're eager to work with you," he continued, unaware of my mental fuming. "Frankly, these would be important and valuable allies-people who could actually offer you protection and resources. But they're very hands on-they need to see the miracle kids with their own eyes." He turned and smiled us, the smile that used to make me want to smile back.

"If by 'miracle kids' you mean innocent test-tube babies, whose DNA was forcibly unraveled and merged with two percent avian genes, yeah, I guess that would be us." Max said "Because it's a miracle that we're not complete nut jobs and mutant disasters."

Jeb's face shown with omg, was that regret? Was that possible? "Well, as I said, they're eager to see you. And your mom- Dr. Martinez-and I really recommend you go."

At the edge of the forest, Max stopped and did a 360. And out of instinct, we all replicated her movement, because in the middle of the clearing, a big jet sat waiting for us.

"I don't know," Max said thoughtfully. "it feels weird that no ones throwing a black hood over my head."

Fang smirked.

Jeb, who had walked ahead of us, turned around. "Max, we talked about this. This jet will get you to Washington faster then you can fly yourselves."

"Yeah," Max said, not reassured.

"Max," Jeb said, and we all stiffened. "Don't you trust me?"

'No!' I wanted to scream loudly, 'we don't! you left us for dead and you used me to run a maze that burned my feet.' But instead of saying on of the wonderfully sarcastic things she had planned, Max said "No. But I trust my mother and she apparently trusts you. So, little tin-can jet it is."

Jeb's mind flashed with regret and pain, but I ignored it. It served him right.

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE, LOVE, VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


End file.
